dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Squalo Vepar (Devil's Rising)
Squalo Vepar is a Pure-Blooded Devil from the House of Vepar, one of the extinct families from the 72 Pillars, which held the rank of Prince and famous Devil families for their water-based magic and combat-oriented techniques. He is also known as the "Scourge of the Underworld" 'and '"The Devourer" for his infamous acts where he manage to go on a total rampage of slaugtherfest against many devil nobles in his days before his fated life imprisonment in the Underworld's most hellish prison. As he rots away in the prison, he met Nicholas, who was in the Underworld to look for his family's legacy. After in a intense battle between he and Nicholas, he took interests in Squalo's way of life and offered to become his peerage. He accepted the offer, and warned him that he'll be watching him closely and see how he is different from the other devil nobles he have met. Currently, he's member of Nicholas D. Amduscias's Peerage as Pawn and one of the most wanted criminals in the Underworld of Oustergraht (Highschool DxD's world) along with Nicholas D. Amduscias, who is a SSS-Class Stray Devils and member of the Varia Criminale. Appearance Squalo is a very tall, muscular devil, and is one of the tallest member in Varia Criminale, standing at 6'3 tops. As a household member of Vepar, he had a distinctive merman features where he has a shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-green skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth, much like a real shark. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. During his days as fellow noble, he wears a noble clothing with caped-like coats. After his enrollment into the Varia Criminale, his attires changed into same as Hajime, wearing the long, black cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar; and a slashed forehead protector which covered his ears, and adored with the symbol of the Varia Criminale, to symbolize his membership with them. He also wore a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak with his symbol of his clan/household, and to hold Demon Devourer in place. He wore his Amduscias ring on his left ring finger, bearing the rights as his peerage & guardians. Apparently, the girls agreed that since he's going to be in the same attires, he was also forced to wore dark-purple nail polish, making it comical parody between him and Hajime. Personality Due to his infamous reputation as the "Scourge of the Underworld" and "The Devourer", Squalo was said to be bloodthirsty and sadistic individual as he was demonstrated where he show no hesitation in mutilating his opponents, as he was slaughtering many devil nobles in his rampage. After his imprisonment, Squalo began to harbor a deep loathing for Underworld and its government for personal reasons. Despite his aggressive nature, Squalo is calm, humble and honest individual. He is also shown to be playful and morbid sense of humour and would often make light of serious situations while sporting a sadistic grin, in which that was his normal smile. This trait would even show during his fights as he would often mock his opponents as seen in the cases of Nicholas and other Devils. Upon hearing of the name that Nicholas had for the group, he referred to them as the "Motley Group" in reference to their different backgrounds. He is also surprisingly a gentleman towards fair maidens as he commented that he dislikes fighting women as he is reminded of his late fiancé and goes against his code of conduits. During the battle, Squalo has shown that he loves to fight against strong opponents to test out his skills and shows a proper attitude towards beings that deserve respect. Squalo is very perceptive and keen mind in battle, able to deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and react to any potential danger he is aware of. Also, being paired with members of Varia Criminale for missions given by Nicholas, Squalo is usually unable to finish or even start his battles with other members around, because the latter doesn't enjoy fighting as much as does, except Tenkai, Kruger, Razzjack and probably Nicholas. He would often inform his opponents that they "don't know how lucky they are". History As a child, Squalo and his younger sister, Lilitifa lived in the Gremory territory, due to their household and parents were killed by the Old-Satan Faction during the Devil's Civil War. As he grew up in the Gremory territory, he was inspired to raise his extinct household once more, and began to train in order to attain the strength he needed to realize his dream. After years of training, Squalo was strong enough to be assigned to one of the government's intelligence division, the Cypher Division whose purpose was to guard and extract informations from rivaling factions around the world under orders from his superior, which it was one of the devil nobles from the government. Eventually, he was recognized for his accomplishments as a prominent members of the Cypher Division and was promised to raised up his extinct household by the Four Great Satan. During this time, he fell in love with one of the member from household of Forneus. After years of succeeding and earning a high-ranking position of Marquis, he caused jealousy among the nobles. It was just a matter of time before he was framed and sentenced to prison for leaking out secret informations to the enemy factions. Before his execution his friends, comrades, and fiancée rescued him and hid within the forest in the outskirts of Vepar territory. It did not take long before they were all surrounded by the government's elite soldiers and slaughtered one by one. Everything that Squalo cared for and loved was stripped away from him, right before his very eyes. After the slaughter was over, he alone survived and stared at all the dead bodies around him as the bloodthirsty hatred and vengeance slowly took what would have been his kind, noble self. After a few days later, Squalo infiltrated a royal party hosted by the devils nobles. Overwhelmed with extreme hatred and thirst for blood, Squalo goes on a total rampage of slaugtherfest against many devil nobles at the party, causing the Ultimate-Class Devils and eventually, one of the Four Great Satans which it was Sirzechs Lucifer were dispatched to apprehend him. After he was defeated by them, he was sentenced to face life imprisonment in the Underworld's most hellish prison and won't be paroled until the very last of his life was fade away. Plot TBA Power & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As a member of the Vepar Clan, their clan abilities specializes in water manipulation, with mastery of control and techniques that surpass the Sitri Clan, who also specializes in water manipulation. Even by devil's standard, Squalo is recognized as one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld. Squalo's water manipulation and magic abilities specializes in combat-oriented techniques, where he is able to alter an entire battlefield by create a large volume of water to give him the field advantage, and to use for attacks. His shark-like attributes carried over into techniques, for he even shaped his Water-based magic and demonic-powered attacks into sharks. He could also use this skill as a means for transportation, riding inside of a water shark. Against stronger opponents, he increased his field advantage even further by creating a giant dome of water around himself, forcing his opponents to battle him underwater. In fact, he was so strong that it needed Sirzech's Lucifer along with troops of Ultimate-Class Devils to apprehend him, which is a further testament of his immense power where he was said to be one of the candidates to become a Satan. * Hell's Abyss: Due to his overwhelming mastery of his clan's water manipulation, he allows him to control a dark-blue colored water, which it contains poisonous components for him to capture his preys or make his opponent immobilizes in their position. Master Swordsmanship: In order to accompany with his immense Demonic Power, he is also a accomplished master swordsman. his sword style specializes where he favoured the use of brute strength and melee fighting in battle along with his water manipulation. Originally, Squalo wielded a normal broadsword, with which he was proficient enough to kill all of his enemies on one mission. After the incident where his comrades and his fiancé were murdered by the devil nobles, Squalo's signature weapon became the Demon Devourer, the clan heirloom of the Vepar household which is a sentient, scale-covered sword, that shaves flesh instead of cutting it, thus his sadistic and bloodthirsty natures were developed by the sword's characteristics. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even when left unarmed, Squalo has proven to still be dangerous in close combat, using his bare hands and feet to fight his opponents. Sometimes he utilizes his Hell's Abyss with his hands or feet when fighting unarmed. Perceptive Combatant: Despite his brutal and aggressive fighting style, Squalo has shown to be perceptive and keen mind in battle, able to deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and react to any potential danger he is aware of. Immense Strength & Endurance: Known as the "Scourge of the Underworld", Squalo has incredible strength and endurance. He was so strong that Sirzechs required to arrive in order to apprehend him personally along with his troop of Ultimate-Class Devils. Immense Durability & Stamina: '''After his training, where he was forced to survive continuous assaults from his enemies, his durability and stamina greatly improves. After several years, his daily fighting further enhanced his durability & stamina to the point where his body could withstand continuous battles for a long period of time without harsh breathings, and even able to hold evenly against Sirzech Lucifer. '''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: '''After training constantly during his time in Gremory territory, Squalo's speed and mobility increased to the point to match even High-Class Devils. After several years of fighting daily, his speed greatly increased to the point where he was able to match against Sirzechs Lucifer. '''Promotion: As a Pawn, Squalo can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: Being a Devil, Squalo can fly using his devil's wings. Equipment Demon Devourer: It is the heirloom of the extinct household of Vepar. It is a large sentient sword with the appearance where its construction is atypical in that its actual blade is comprised from a series of downward-facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull, resembling a mix of fish and dragon. When it is not used in the battle, it is mostly wrapped in bandages. It was described as "the most terrifying of all the Seven Devil's blades" and even earned the title of "greatsword" (大刀, daitō), further adding to its fearsome reputation. Quotes TBA Trivia * Squalo's name and personality were inspired and based off from three characters, which is Hoshigaki Kisame from Naruto series, Raven from PC-based game, Elsword, ''and Superbi Squalo from ''Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Squalo's appearance is based off from Hoshigaki Kisame from Naruto. * Squalo's demonic powers and swordsmanship is based off from Squalo's swordsmanship and abilities from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, and Hoshigaki Kisame's ninjutsu and swordsmanship from Naruto. * Squalo's height is 193 cm. (6 feet 3 inches). * Nicholas, Hajime, and Squalo share similarities: ** Nicholas and Squalo are both heirs to their respective, extinct clans. ** Nicholas and Squalo were both falsely accused and charged crime from the devil nobles and government, forcing to become criminals. ** All three are the eldest child of their family and oldest amongst their siblings. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Varia Criminale